


Horsie

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some smut based on Damaiuo's drawing,"GNAP".<br/>www.y-gallery.net/view/990347/<br/>*All Characters belong to the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horsie

Maxim, Oggie and Dimo where sprawled naked together on a bear skin rug in front of a roaring fireplace. Maxim lay on his stomach enjoying a glass of fine red wine while Oggie lay across his back, getting more aroused by the minute as Dimo fondled his ass with his new mechanical arm. Slowly Oggie slid a hand under Maxim’s chest and started to play with his nipples. Maxim’s ears twitched in annoyance as continued to drink his wine, trying to ignore the feeling of Oggies hard cock rubbing between his ass cheeks. He jerked, spilling his wine, when Oggie sank his teeth gently into his side and the feeling of his tongue licking up the blood making his cock twitch. 

“Vant me to fuck hyu like schtallion vit mare,” Oggie whispered into the cavalryman’s ear. Maxim grinned from ear to ear and nodded, then turned to look at Dimo.  
Maxim was on all fours with Dimo holding his ass cheeks apart, giving Oggie a good view of his well lubed hole and making the blonde so hard it hurt. Oggie than crawled towards Maxim on all fours, his thick cock swinging between his legs as reared up and put his arms over Maxim’s side like a horse and started to thrust his hips; Dimo, acting like a groom, had to reach over and guide Oggie’s throbbing cock into Maxim’s tight hole.  
Dimo stared intently at Maxim’s ass as he started to jerk himself off, watched the writhing Jaegerkin’s hole being stretched and filled by Oggie’s large cock. He loved how Maxim moaned and cried out, how he clawed the floor and tried to crawl away, only for Oggie to bite down harder. Soon Maxim was red faced and panting, his tongue lolling out and his hair plastered to his face with sweat. Let this be over soon, Maxim thought as his prostate was hit for what felt like the hundredth time. His wish was granted several minutes later as Oggie came with a howl and Maxim felt the familiar sensation of being filled with his seed as Oggie collapsed onto top of him, sending them both to the ground in a heap.

Sitting next to them Dimo took a cool, wet rag and wiped Maxim’s hot, sweaty face. The purple monster opened his eyes and softly purred his thanks as Dimo used his other hand to brush the hair out of his eyes. Oggie stirred and nibbled one of Maxim’s pointy ears.  
“Hyu like?”  
“Ja” Maxim answered as he leaned back and kissed Oggie’s chin.  
Dimo started to move the rag lower, stopping when he realized he had no mess to clean up. Maxim blushed and lifted his leg up. Smiling, Dimo reached down and took him in hand, the younger monster closing his eyes and tilting his head back.


End file.
